Arion
Arion is the horse God offspring of Ceres and Neptune. While Pegasus is more famous because of his wings, Arion is the fastest horse in the world. History In mythology, Neptune once tried to catch Ceres while she was searching for her abducted daughter, Prosperina. She tried to escape him, but all her plans failed until she decided to change herself into a mare. Neptune transformed into a stallion and continued to chase her until she was exhausted. This produced Arion, who is technically a god. While Arion circled the world, he ran across Hazel in Alaska. She tried to get close to him, but would run off whenever she got close. Eventually, he ran at full speed leaving Hazel to think she was seeing things. He was later captured by the Amazons who had been chasing him for many years and is kept in a cage and is considered a royal treasure of the Amazons. ''The Heroes of Olympus'' The Son of Neptune Arion was first mentioned by Hazel, when she saw him in Alaska in her old life, where she thought she saw him eat a gold nugget. Later, she decided that it was an illusion. Later, she decided to go after the horse and followed it around all day trying to get close enough to it to ride. But, Arion would always run away, possibly being shy and eventually using his incredible speed to run far away for several decades. Arion was later caught by the Amazons (which took many years for them to succeed), and caged because he couldn't be tamed by any of the members in their ranks. Queen Hylla said that Arion would only be released by the strongest female warrior, but Arion hated all the Amazons. When Hazel arrived, she produced gold out of the ground and gave it to him to eat, as she remembered him from Alaska. Later during Hazel, Percy, and Frank's escape, she released Arion from his cage so he could pull Frank and Percy in a chariot while Hazel rode on his back. He followed Hazel all the way up to Alaska and helped her in her fight against the giant Alcyoneus. He also drags Alcyoneus out of Alaska, as the giant can't die in Alaska as it is his own territory. They go across the border into Canada, so he can finally be killed. When they were done, Arion even carries the group back to Camp Jupiter in four hours. Hazel rides him into battle against the army of the giant Polybotes at Camp Jupiter The Mark of Athena Arion is summoned by Hazel in the beginning of the Mark of Athena, for a quick escape out of New Rome. Leo Valdez, tells Hazel later on, aboard the ''Argo II ''that Arion can stay in the stables, but Hazel tells him that he is more of a free spirit. Later, when Hazel and Leo have to go search for lime and celestial bronze to fix the ship, they run into a problem with some nymphs. On their escape, Hazel calls Arion again, who shows up just in time to spray the nymphs with sand as he comes so fast. Then, they ride away as fast as they can, on his back. Personality Arion has overly prideful and confident attitude and cusses and spews bad words often, according to Percy. At one point when Arion is speaking and Percy is translating, Percy surprised says "Dude, I've gotten suspension for saying less than that." Arion also likes to boast, as in The Son of Neptune he climbs to the top of a mountain and whinnies a challenge to other horses like "Beat that ya punks!" Abilities *He has enhanced strength *He can run 800 miles an hour, traveling faster than sound *He can create sonic booms when traveling super fast *He can run up vertical slopes *He can run on water Prophecy According to the Son of Neptune there is a prophecy stating Arion can only be mastered by the the best Amazon warrior. So far, none had tried but it is suspected that maybe Hazel is the prophecy is Unknown the exact wording, but says that Arion will be mastered by the mightest Amazon warrior. Every Amazon tried but failed, even Otera the first Amazon queen. Trivia *Arion has a taste for gold and other precious metals, which Hazel can give him. *Since he is the son of both Ceres and Neptune, he is technically a god, enabling him to help kill Alcyoneus. *Arion is the fastest horse in the world. Category:Fact Page